


Skinny Love

by secretaerise



Series: Voli AU Series [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: "Dia bukan cuma mau berteman. Gue yakin lo paham," balas Seungwoo setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan terasa asing. Tidak seperti Seungwoo yang ramah dan suka tersenyum atau tertawa karena lawakannya yang tidak lucu."Terus kenapa? Apa urusan lo kalau pada akhirnya gue sama dia bakal jadi lebih dari temen?" Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi, tanpa sadar menantang Seungwoo yang kini terlihat jengkel."Lo nggak bisa suka sama dia. Lo bakalan nyesel."Bahkan seorang bodoh pun dapat memahami bahwa itu sungguh jawaban yang tidak masuk akal. Jadi Byungchan menggertakkan giginya dan menarik napas panjang."Kasih tau alasannya, dan gue bakalan dengerin. Apa pun itu."
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Voli AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171958
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1996spride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1996spride/gifts).



> Inspired by one of my favorite anime all the time; Haikyuu. But you don't have to watch or understand the anime to read this, so don't worry! Aku cuma ngambil technical terms-nya aja kok ^^

Pada suatu hari di pertengahan bulan Agustus, matahari sedang bersinar terik-teriknya. Kendatipun panasnya begitu menyengat, tetap tidak menghalangi langkah cepat seorang pemuda jangkung berkacamata dalam mengejar bus kampus yang baru tiba. Begitu kakinya sudah menginjak pijakan bus, barulah pemuda itu bisa menghela napas lega karena perhitungan waktunya ternyata cukup tepat.

Dengan begini, _Byungchan_ tidak akan terlambat menuju latihan pertandingan bola voli putra yang diselenggarakan kampusnya melawan tim mahasiswa kenamaan lainnya di kota Seoul.

Karena pertandingannya diadakan setelah jam makan siang, keadaan di dalam bus cukup lengang. Sepertinya masih banyak mahasiwa yang mengikuti kelas di fakultas masing-masing. Sungguh beruntungnya Byungchan karena hari ini justru menjadi hari di mana dosennya memutuskan untuk meliburkan kelas karena ada keperluan di luar kota. Teman-temannya pasti banyak yang lebih memilih untuk bersantai di kediaman masing-masing sembari menikmati es krim atau semangka dingin di bawah lindungan pendingin udara. Tapi _di sinilah_ Byungchan ー menaiki bus kampus dengan _gymnasium_ sebagai tujuannya.

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Byungchan sampai mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya di tengah-tengah padatnya jadwal sebagai mahasiswa, maka jawabannya kembali adalah _siapa_.

 _Siapa_ yang memotivasi Byungchan.

 _Siapa_ yang membuat senyumnya tak pudar sepanjang perjalanan.

Dan _siapa_ yang sudah menunggu di _gymnasium_ untuk diberikan semangat.

Jawabannya ada di _satu nama_ , dan orang yang menyandang nama itulah kini yang ada di pikiran Byungchan. Bukan betapa teriknya sinar matahari atau betapa derasnya peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya, melainkan sosok _Han Seungwoo_ saat berada di lapangan dan siap memenangkan pertandingan.

Kalau ditanya _siapa_ Byungchan bagi Seungwoo, ataupun sebaliknya, mungkin akan sulit dipercaya kalau mereka _berteman_.

Ibarat lawan kata, mereka layaknya setiap kontradiktif yang bisa ditemukan dalam kamus.

_Panas dan dingin._

_Api dan air._

_Terang dan gelap._

Seungwoo merupakan sosok yang selalu berada di depan sorotan, sedangkan Byungchan lebih senang berlindung di balik bayangan.

Seungwoo orang yang spontan dan bisa membuat keputusan dalam sekejap mata, sementara Byungchan lebih suka membuat peta pro dan kontra di dalam otaknya sebelum dekrit dilontarkan.

Seungwoo lebih nyaman bergerak dan membuang peluh dengan memukul bola, sebaliknya Byungchan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau di pojok kafe yang sepi dengan sebuah buku tebal di genggaman.

Semua berlawanan, tapi mereka berteman.

Entah sejak kapan status yang tadinya hanya "teman sekelas" itu berubah menjadi "teman dekat" dalam rentang waktu tiga minggu. Byungchan ingat, awalnya Seungwoo mulai sering duduk di sebelahnya dalam beberapa kelas. Obrolan ringan _"boleh pinjem catatan?"_ berkembang jadi _"oh, lo suka main voli?"_ atau _"hari ini pinjem buku apa dari perpus?"_ dan seterusnya sampai lama-lama Byungchan hapal sendiri jadwal latihan pria itu dan Seungwoo pun paham _genre_ buku favoritnya.

Byungchan menganggap Seungwoo teman yang sangat baik. Dan ia yakin, Seungwoo pun menganggapnya sama.

Jadi hal yang normal baginya untuk memberikan dukungan saat teman baiknya itu memiliki jadwal bertanding, sekalipun hanya _practice match_ dengan tim kampus lain. Lagi pula, Byungchan suka melihat Seungwoo beraksi di lapangan. Mereka sama-sama tinggi (Byungchan bahkan yakin dirinya lebih tinggi beberapa senti), tapi berani taruhan dia tidak akan bisa melompat setinggi Seungwoo atau memukul bola sampai wasit mengibarkan bendera _out_ karena tenaga pria itu terlalu kuat.

Sebaliknya, mau selincah apa pun Seungwoo di lapangan, tetap tidak akan bisa mengungguli Byungchan dalam setiap tes terencana maupun dadakan yang dibuat dosen mereka. Seungwoo tidak akan bisa menghapal teori-teori atau rumus selihai Byungchan, juga menyusun kalimat dengan apik sebelum dipresentasikan.

Mereka memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, dan itulah yang membuat pertemanan keduanya bertahan meskipun tak jarang Byungchan menerima tatapan heran dari sekitarnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, sosok Seungwoo terlihat lebih bersinar di hadapan orang-orang. Apalagi Seungwoo menyandang predikat kapten serta _spiker*_ yang handal sehingga mampu mengharumkan nama tim voli kampus mereka. Byungchan merasa ia semakin tenggelam dalam bayangan temannya itu. Namun ia tidak pernah memedulikannya, asalkan Seungwoo masih bersikap seperti biasanya.

Lamunannya terhenti saat bus sudah berhenti di lokasi tujuannya. Byungchan mengenakan kembali tas punggungnya, lalu cepat-cepat turun dari bus.

Perkiraannya bahwa suasana _gym_ akan ikut lengang ternyata salah besar. Begitu masuk, banyak bangku penonton yang sudah terisi. Byungchan memicingkan matanya (seakan kacamatanya masih belum cukup membantu) untuk melihat di mana Seungwoo berada. Saat sosok jangkung familier itu sudah masuk ke fokusnya, Byungchan tersenyum lebar dan berjalan di sepanjang sisi lapangan untuk menghampiri temannya.

Tatkala dirinya sudah dekat, Seungwoo langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Pria itu langsung berubah sumringah dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai gestur menyambut Byungchan. Dengan senyum malu-malu (karena teman satu tim Seungwoo pun dengan serentak menatap ke arahnya), Byungchan menghampiri Seungwoo dan menyapanya.

"Hai."

Seungwoo tersenyum lebar, lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak surai hitam Byungchan. Kebiasaan Seungwoo yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat pipinya terasa dua kali lebih panas karena atensi yang diterimanya.

"Thanks ya udah mau dateng, padahal kita hari ini nggak ada kelas. Lo kan bisa aja stay di dorm atau ke perpus," ucap pria itu sambil mengeringkan peluh yang muncul di sepanjang lengan berototnya. Netra Byungchan mengikuti gerakan Seungwoo tanpa sadar, sebelum dirinya tersadar dan berdeham untuk mengurangi kecanggungan.

"Iya sih, tapi kan gue udah janji bakalan mau nonton," balas Byungchan, kemudian segera mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. "Ini... pertandingannya mulai kapan?"

"10 menit lagi, kenapa?"

"Oh, kalau gitu gue cari tempat duduk dulu. Lo mau mulai pemanasan, kan?" tanya Byungchan selagi bersiap melangkah menuju bangku penonton. Namun tarikan tangan Seungwoo di pergelangannya sukses membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Eh, Byungchan, ehm..." Seungwoo menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Muncul ekspresi ragu pada wajah sang kapten yang tak biasa dilihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya ingin tahu, juga sedikit waswas karena tak biasanya Seungwoo bersikap gugup seperti itu. Bahkan tidak sebelum pertandingan.

"Ng... itu..." Seungwoo masih terlihat ragu, tapi saat menangkap tatapan khawatir Byungchan, Seungwoo langsung melepas pergelangan tangannya dan menggeleng, "nggak apa-apa. Nggak jadi."

"Beneran?" Byungchan bertanya tidak yakin. "Mau nanya soal tugas, atau...?"

Seungwoo tertawa, meskipun senyum tidak mencapai netra hitamnya.

"Nggak, bukan, kok. Bukan soal tugas. Cuma mau minta dukungannya biar tim kita menang hari ini?"

"Oh," Byungchan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ia bukanlah orang yang tidak peka sehingga tidak menyadari masih ada yang ingin dikatakan Seungwoo. Namun Byungchan tidak akan bertanya apabila pria itu memang tidak ingin menceritakannya. Jadi ia pun tidak memaksakannya.

"Iya, dong," jawabnya dengan anggukan yakin, "pasti gue bakalan dukung sama doain tim kampus kita biar menang!"

Seungwoo tertawa lagi, dan kali ini sudah terdengar seperti tawa santainya yang biasa. Diam-diam, Byungchan menghela napas lega.

"Sip! Thanks, Byungchan. Selamat nonton, ya."

Byungchan mengangkat satu jempolnya ke arah pria itu, lalu berbalik dan mulai menaiki tangga.

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman di _spot_ favoritnya, Byungchan menghapus sedikit debu yang menempel di kacamatanya agar nanti bisa menyaksikan pertandingan dengan lebih jelas. Byungchan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _gymnasium_ sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya pada Seungwoo yang tengah memberi arahan pada teman-teman satu timnya. Byungchan tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Seungwoo yang berada di atas lapangan selalu terlihat lebih berkarisma dan memiliki aura mengintimidasi.

Dengan angka nomor 1 yang terpampang begitu jelas di seragamnya, Seungwoo masuk ke lapangan dan mulai memimpin pemanasan. Byungchan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat pertandingan segera dimulai. Baginya, tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan selain Seungwoo yang berusaha keras mengejar bola dan mendobrak pertahanan lawan dengan _smash_ -nya. Bahkan dari jarak jauh, Byungchan bisa melihat determinasi pria itu jika sudah menyangkut voli. Obsidian hitamnya yang bisanya memancarkan sinar ramah, bagai semakin menyatu dengan langit malam saat fokusnya sudah tak terbagi.

Terkadang Byungchan berpikir, betapa beruntungnya pasangan Seungwoo nanti. Dilihat dari perangainya pun Byungchan bisa menilai bahwa Seungwoo tipe yang akan mencurahkan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang pada orang yang dikasihinya.

Dan Byungchan berandai-andai, mungkin di suatu titik di muka bumi, ada juga seseorang yang tengah menunggungnya dan siap memberikan kasih sayang penuh intensitas layaknya Seungwoo saat berada di lapangan. Baginya, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan jika memiliki seseorang untuk disayang sekaligus yang dapat membalasnya dengan kapasitas yang sama.

Tapi sepertinya, orang itu belum menunjukkan kehadirannya di depan Byungchan.

**((Byungchan tidak sadar, bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak perlu mencari lebih jauh.))**

* * *

Byungchan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan langkah pelan. Ia tersenyum dan menunduk sopan pada wanita yang biasa menjaga di meja dekat pintu masuk sebelum mempercepat langkahnya selagi berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tumpukan buku yang didekapnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah ー mencari sosok yang seharusnya sudah berada lebih dulu di dalam perpustakaan. Tebakan Byungchan, Seungwoo pasti sudah tertidur di balik tumpukan buku yang disusun pria itu sebagai kamuflase.

 _Gotcha_! Byungchan berseru dalam hati saat didapatinya salah satu meja di pojok ruangan, yang cukup terhalang oleh rak-rak tinggi, 'dihiasi' dua tumpukan buku yang agak janggal jika dilihat dari dekat. Byungchan menahan senyumnya, dan berjingkat-jingkat saat mendekati pria yang tengah terlelap di balik tumpukan buku tersebut.

Barulah saat sudah berada di sebelah Seungwoo, Byungchan mengangetkannya (dalam bisikan).

"Hoy!" serunya pelan sambil menepuk pundak pria itu. Reaksi yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu keluar dalam satu kedipan mata. Seungwoo langsung terlonjak, bahkan menjatuhkan beberapa buku dari tumpukan yang disusunnya. Byungchan hanya menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak keluar.

Seungwoo menatapnya nyalang, sementara tangan pria itu menyingkirkan buku-buku yang berjatuhan. Byungchan hanya tersenyum-senyum seraya mengambil tempat di hadapan pria itu.

"Kok, ketiduran? Katanya mau belajar buat kuis besok?" todongnya saat Seungwoo kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Gue nungguin lo. Mana ngerti gue kalau belajar sendirian," jawab Seungwoo ringan sembari membuka matanya sedikit. "Kenapa lama banget? Ke toilet dulu?"

Pertanyaan Seungwoo tiba-tiba mengingatkan Byungchan akan benda yang masih disembunyikannya di balik halaman buku. Sebelum meletakkan barang bawaannya ke atas meja, Byungchan menoleh ke sana ke mari untuk memastikan bahwa lokasi mereka sudah aman dari tatapan penjaga perpustakaan.

"Bukan ke toilet. Itu tadi ada yang..." Byungchan meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya karena perpustakaan mana pun pasti akan melarang benda itu dibawa ke dalam.

"Ada yang ngasih ini..." Byungchan menyelesaikan kalimatnya seraya memperlihatkan _benda misterius_ tersebut.

Sebuah amplop dan cokelat.

"Buat siapa?" Seungwoo mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya dan bertanya sembari memicingkan matanya.

"Buat... gue? Orangnya sih bilang buat gue..." Byungchan menjawab ragu. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ia menerima sesuatu yang bukan dari teman maupun keluarganya. Dan mau berakting sebodoh apa pun, dia paham _makna_ amplop dan cokelat dari seorang mahasiswa yang tadi mencegatnya sebelum ke perpustakaan.

"Siapa yang ngasih? Lo kenal?"

Byungchan sedikit tertegun mendengar nada tak bersahabat tersebut, tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo, walau dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ng... temen... satu tim lo..."

Byungchan pasti hanya mengkhayalkannya. Namun sedetik barusan, seperti ada kilatan tak suka tampak di obsidian milik temannya itu. Byungchan bergidik ー entah karena pendingin udara di dalam perpustakaan yang terlalu kencang, atau tatapan _tak biasa_ dari Seungwoo.

"Sejun?"

Byungchan terperangah.

"Kok, tau?"

Seungwoo tak menjawab. Pria itu hanya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah amplop yang masih tersegel dan berucap datar, "coba bacain."

Otomatis, tangan Byungchan bergerak meraih amplop putih tersebut dan mengeluarkan lipatan surat dari dalamnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan tempo dua kali lebih cepat ー antara penuh antisipasi dengan isi surat yang diterimanya, atau tatapan Seungwoo yang masih mengawasinya dengan intens.

Byungchan berdeham, melirik Seungwoo sekali, kemudian mulai membacanya dalam bisikan rendah.

"Halo, Byungchan. Ini Sejun... Lim Sejun, dari fakultas sastra, kalau lo lupa, atau belum tau. Mungkin selama ini lo taunya gue cuma anggota tim voli yang sama kayak Seungwoo. Tapi gue sendiri udah tau lo dari awal kita masuk kuliah. Dulu lo orang yang pertama kali bantuin gue pas pindahan ke dorm. Inget, nggak? Padahal kayaknya waktu itu lo lagi buru-buru, tapi masih sempet-sempetnya bantuin gue buat ngangkatin barang-barang. Mungkin bagi lo ini kedengerannya aneh, tapi semenjak itu gue jadi sering merhatiin lo. Gue pernah ke perpustakaan dan nggak sengaja ngeliat lo lagi minjem buku. Dari buku-buku yang lo pegang, gue tau kalau lo dari fakultas bisnis. Dan gue lebih kaget lagi pas tau kalau lo ternyata temennya Seungwoo. Gue seneng karena lo sering dateng ke latihan atau pertandingan voli. Mungkin tujuan lo emang buat dukung Seungwoo, tapi kalau lo mau ngasih gue kesempatan, apa kita bisa kenalan lebih jauh? Dan mungkin, suatu saat, lo juga bisa dukung gue."

Byungchan terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengakhiri surat itu.

"Dari Sejun..."

Tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Heningnya perpustakaan menambah ketidaknyamanan atmosfer di antara mereka. Byungchan hanya bisa menelan ludah, sebelum dengan ragu mengangkat tatapannya.

Ke arah Seungwoo yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya begitu dalam seakan-akan berkonsentrasi penuh. Byungchan tahu jenis tatapan itu. Ia sering melihatnya di lapangan, saat Seungwoo bersiap menyerang _block_ lawan dengan _smash_ -nya.

Tapi Byungchan tidak yakin kenapa sekarang Seungwoo membuat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Lo... mau jawab apa?" tanya Seungwoo, dengan intonasinya yang tanpa emosi.

Sejujurnya, Byungchan juga tidak tahu.

Ini pertama kalinya dia menerima pernyataan yang begitu gamblang. Dia memang sering melihat Sejun bersama Seungwoo di lapangan. Namun hanya sebatas itulah pengetahuannya tentang si pemuda. Byungchan ragu, haruskah dia menerima tawaran Sejun? _Toh_ pria itu baru menawarkan untuk berkenalan lebih jauh, bukan?

"Jangan."

Byungchan mengatupkan mulutnya dengan terkejut, padahal dia baru mau menjawab. Tapi satu kata singkat yang keluar dari bibir Seungwoo malah mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya halus. Byungchan butuh alasan. Dan bukan sekadar larangan.

"Pokoknya jangan."

Inilah yang _aneh_ dari hubungan _pertemanan_ mereka.

Byungchan yakin mereka berteman baik. Tapi adakah _teman_ yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal jika proksimitas di antara mereka terkikis sedikit saja?

Adakah _teman_ yang rela mengorbankan waktu latihannya yang penting demi menjenguk Byungchan di _dorm_ ketika sakit?

Adakah _teman_ yang kerap tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya secara terang-terangan saat seharusnya mereka mengerjakan tugas dengan serius di perpustakaan?

Byungchan tidak bodoh. Ia menangkap sinyal itu. Tapi kalau ternyata dirinya hanya berbesar kepala, lalu menanyakan perihal tersebut pada Seungwoo, detik itu juga Byungchan yakin pertemanan mereka akan hancur. Ia tidak akan sanggup bertemu wajah, apalagi mengobrol seperti biasanya. Dia bukan pemberani seperti _Sejun_ yang bisa menyatakan perasaan dengan frontal seperti ini.

Ia hanya orang yang menunggu di balik bayang-bayang. Sama seperti sekarang.

Dan kalau Seungwoo tidak mengatakan alasan logis di balik perkataannya, maka Byungchan akan menganggap sinyal-sinyal itu sebagai khayalan semunya saja.

"Lo nggak berhak ngelarang gue. Gue bebas mau berteman sama siapa aja."

Frustrasinya ia muntahkan begitu saja tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi ke depannya. Apakah ini sikap yang tepat? _Persetan_. Byungchan sudah tidak peduli. Ia terlalu malu dan sakit hati sampai mengucapkan sesuatu di luar kepribadiannya.

Bisa dilihatnya Seungwoo tersentak. Mata pria itu membeliak lebar seolah tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Tapi Byungchan tetap bertahan. Tangannya terkepal di bawah meja, berusaha menahan gelombang emosi yang datang seperti ombak.

"Dia bukan cuma mau berteman. Gue yakin lo paham," balas Seungwoo setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan terasa _asing_. Tidak seperti Seungwoo yang ramah dan suka tersenyum atau tertawa karena lawakannya yang tidak lucu.

"Terus kenapa? Apa urusan lo kalau pada akhirnya gue sama dia bakal jadi lebih dari temen?" Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi, tanpa sadar menantang Seungwoo yang kini terlihat jengkel.

"Lo nggak bisa suka sama dia. Lo bakalan nyesel."

Bahkan seorang bodoh pun dapat memahami bahwa itu sungguh jawaban yang tidak masuk akal. Jadi Byungchan menggertakkan giginya dan menarik napas panjang.

 _Ini yang terakhir._ Byungchan membulatkan tekadnya dalam hati.

"Kasih tau alasannya, dan gue bakalan dengerin. Apa pun itu."

Detik-detik yang berlalu itu terasa begitu panjang. Byungchan menghitung secara perlahan dalam hati sampai sepuluh. Kalau sampai angka terakhir itu Seungwoo tidak mengatakan apa pun...

_Delapan..._

_Sembilan..._

_Sepuー_

"Terserah lo, deh."

Byungchan berhenti menghitung. Matanya terpaku pada sang teman yang bahkan tidak membalas tatapannya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia menunggu di kursinya selagi berharap akan ada kata-kata lain yang akan dilontarkan temannya.

Tapi setelah menit-menit itu terlewati, dan jelas sekali tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi oleh Seungwoo, maka Byungchan lah yang pertama kali mengibarkan bendera putih.

Jadi Byungchan hanya mengangguk, mengumpulkan kembali buku-bukunya, lalu berdiri meninggalkan pria itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

**\- tbc**

**Catatan:**

***Spiker: tugas utamanya melakukan serangan terhadap lawan sehingga mendapatkan poin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter of Skinny Love! I hope you guys like it xoxo

Kalau setelah ini ada anggapan bahwa mereka akan bertengkar sehingga tidak berbicara terhadap satu sama lain lagi, maka jawabannya sama salahnya dari pertanyaan apakah bumi itu datar.

Alias, mereka masih menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti biasanya.

Hanya saja, ada atmosfer canggung dan tidak nyaman setiap kali Sejun datang menghampiri mereka untuk mengajak Byungchan bertukar obrolan.

Setelah (dengan nekat) Byungchan mengiyakan tawaran Sejun untuk berkenalan lebih jauh, sekarang pria dengan posisi _middle blocker_ * itu tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi dalam melakukan pendekatan. Meskipun awalnya enggan, ternyata Sejun teman yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berbincang. Pria itu aslinya memiliki kepribadian yang humoris dan Byungchan menemukan dirinya berhasil dibuat tertawa sekali dua kali jika sang pemain voli sudah mengeluarkan candaannya.

Biasanya kalau sudah seperti itu, Seungwoo akan memasang raut super masam dan pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju lapangan untuk berlatih bersama yang lain.

Byungchan diam saja dan hanya membiarkan.

Namun sepertinya mereka tidak begitu ahli menyembunyikan ketegangan tersebut dari orang-orang di sekitar, terutama anggota tim voli, karena Sejun pun pernah bertanya, "kalian lagi marahan, ya?"

Percakapan itu terjadi di pinggir lapangan, tepatnya saat istirahat latihan dan Sejun datang menghampirinya di bangku penonton.

"Siapa?" tanya Byungchan pura-pura bodoh.

"Lo sama Seungwoo," jawab Sejun sekilas sebelum menenggak air mineralnya banyak-banyak.

"Nggak, kok," Byungchan merasa dirinya tidak berbohong. Memang benar, kan, mereka tidak marahan. Di kelas pun Seungwoo masih duduk di sebelahnya dan meminjam catatannya seperti biasa. Bahkan sekarang pun dirinya masih menyempatkan diri datang ke sesi latihan temannya itu.

"Ooh, gue pikir lagi marahan, habis kalian nggak keliatan sedeket biasanya."

 _Emang biasanya sedeket apa?_ Pertanyaan itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, tapi bunyi peluit pelatih dari tim voli menyadarkan Byungchan, dan Sejun pun langsung kembali ke lapangan.

Selama sedetik, Byungchan yakin Seungwoo tengah memandang ke arahnya. Tapi saat Byungchan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang kapten, pria itu justru terlihat berkonsentrasi mendengarkan arahan pelatih.

Suasana aneh itu terus berlanjut selama beberapa hari ke depan sampai Seungwoo tiba-tiba menanyakan perihal yang hampir saja Byungchan lupakan.

"Practice match gue yang di Ilsan jadinya minggu ini. Lo jadi mau ikut?"

Byungchan menghentikan gerakan mencatatnya (mereka masih di tengah pelajaran) saat bisikan itu terdengar dari samping kirinya. Byungchan menahan tangannya agar tidak membuat gerakan menepuk jidat karena jelas sekali ia hampir melupakan janjinya yang satu itu.

Bulan kemarin Seungwoo pernah mengatakan bahwa timnya akan melaksanakan _practice match_ dengan salah satu tim kenamaan di Ilsan. Memang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari Seoul, hanya membutuhkan waktu empat jam jika mengendarai bus, tetapi pelatih mereka menambah jadwal menjadi dua hari, sehingga otomatis mereka akan sekalian bermalam di sana.

Sang pelatih memperbolehkan mereka mengajak teman, tetapi dibatasi hanya untuk beberapa orang. Seungwoo langsung menawarkan Byungchan, dan dirinya mengiyakan begitu saja. Byungchan pikir, tentu akan sangat menyenangkan bisa pergi ke kota lain dengan tujuan bersenang-senang sekaligus menonton pertandingan temannya.

Tapi takdir seolah menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya dan mencemoohnya karena sudah begitu percaya diri akan rencananya yang tanpa cela. Siapa sangka dirinya dan Seungwoo akan berada di situasi yang _kurang menyenangkan_ seperti sekarang?

Tapi janji adalah janji, dan Byungchan tidak akan melanggarnya hanya karena situasi _aneh_ tersebut.

"Iya, jadi, kok. Dua hari satu malem, kan? Kapan berangkatnya?"

Ada kerlingan tak percaya yang Byungchan tangkap di mata Seungwoo begitu ia menjawab dengan ringan pertanyaan pria itu. Seakan Seungwoo sudah mengantisipasi jawaban yang berbeda darinya.

"Atau lo... berubah pikiran?" _Apa Seungwoo tidak jadi mengajaknya?_

"Nggak. Gue, kan, udah ngajakin lo. Dateng aja, lagian ada Sejun juga."

Byungchan tersentak. Bukan karena konteksnya (ya walaupun itu juga), tapi lebih karena nada yang digunakan Seungwoo terdengar begitu sinis, tidak seperti biasanya.

Byungchan mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung bukunya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan emosinya. Mereka masih berada di tengah pelajaran, dan Byungchan tidak ingin ditegur dosennya dengan membuat keributan.

"Lo punya masalah apa, sih?"

Tapi bukan berarti kondisi itu mampu menghalangi Byungchan untuk berbisik tajam pada pria di sebelahnya. Sesungguhnya ia pun sudah cukup lelah menghadapi sikap Seungwoo yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Bukankah akan lebih mudah seandainya pria itu mau berbicara _jujur_ daripada menjatuhkan kode-kode tidak jelas?

"Nggak ada."

 _Lihat_. Justru Seungwoo sendiri lah yang membuat segalanya menjadi semakin rumit.

Byungchan menghela napas panjang dan berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya yang menegang. Tidak ada gunanya jika ia berargumen dengan Seungwoo sekarang. Pria itu masih tidak ingin bicara, dan ia bukan ada dalam posisi bisa memaksakan temannya yang keras kepala.

Ia hanya berdoa, semoga tidak ada kejadian lebih buruk lagi nanti saat sudah berada di Ilsan.

* * *

Byungchan yakin doanya tidak didengarkan Tuhan karena pada tahap ini rasanya semesta bekerja sama untuk menentang segala harapannya.

Belum apa-apa, kepalanya sudah dibuat pening oleh sikap Sejun yang semakin gencar mendekatinya. Pria itu kini tidak menyembunyikan lagi rasa sukanya terhadap Byungchan dan dengan terang-terangan meladeni segala olok-olok teman satu timnya begitu mereka mengetahui alasan di balik kedekatan keduanya.

Keadaan bertambah parah saat berada di dalam bus Sejun dengan percaya diri langsung menduduki tempat di sebelahnya. Sorak sorai dari anggota tim voli terdengar begitu bergemuruh sampai Byungchan merasa malu sendiri.

Namun celetukan salah seorang pemain — bernama Subin — sebelum berangkat lah yang justru membuat perjalanan terasa begitu canggung.

"Loh, aku pikir selama ini Kapten kita pacaran sama Kak Byungchan. Nggak ternyata? Kak Sejun yang suka?"

Pertanyaan Subin hanya dijawab oleh keheningan, dan untungnya langsung dipotong oleh pelatih tim voli yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

Dan sejak awal sampai sekarang mereka sudah sampai di Ilsan, Byungchan masih belum berbicara satu patah kata pun dengan Seungwoo. Pria itu seolah menghindarinya.

Untungnya bagian penginapan antara pemain dan yang bukan dipisah sehingga Byungchan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal sang _spiker_ dan _blocker_ yang sama-sama membuat kepalanya pusing.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Byungchan tidak melihat Seungwoo di mana pun.

Byungchan langsung bertanya pada Sejun saat bertemu untuk sarapan, dan jawaban yang diterimanya adalah—

"tadi pagi-pagi Seungwoo bilang dia mau latihan sendiri dulu."

Bahunya langsung turun saat mendengar jawaban Sejun. Padahal ia ingin berbincang sebentar dengan temannya, tapi sepertinya Seungwoo bahkan benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. _Kalau begitu apa gunanya ia ikut ke sini?_

Dugaan itu membuat Byungchan sedih sehingga otomatis mengiyakan ajakan Sejun yang memintanya untuk menemaninya berkeliling sebentar di taman dekat penginapan. Meskipun mereka berjalan bersisian dengan Sejun yang terus berceloteh mengenai salah satu pengalaman pertandingannya, pikiran Byungchan terus mengelana ke teman baiknya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu Seungwoo. Setelah memikirkannya semalaman, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil jalan tengah dari hubungan canggung mereka. Byungchan hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu, dan kalau itu artinya Seungwoo ingin mereka tetap berteman, maka dia akan menuruti.

"Byungchan?"

Saat namanya dipanggil, Byungchan langsung mendongak dengan terkejut. Ia lupa masih ada Sejun di sebelahnya. Dirinya merasa agak bersalah karena sedari tadi tidak menanggapi pria itu.

"Eh, oh, iya, sori tadi lo ngomong apa?"

Sejun tersenyum kecil, lalu tiba-tiba melangkah ke depan Byungchan sehingga langkahnya terpaksa berhenti.

Mendadak, perasaannya berubah tidak enak.

"Gue... mau ngomong sesuatu. Lo mau dengerin?"

Byungchan menelan ludah, lalu memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Soal cokelat sama surat waktu itu... makasih banget karena lo udah mau ngasih kesempatan buat gue kenal lebih deket sama lo, Byungchan. Gue paham semuanya emang butuh proses, dan gue nggak masalah kita mulai dari temenan. Tapi... apa gue boleh minta sesuatu lagi?" Sejun bertanya dengan mata penuh harap yang membuat Byungchan tak tega untuk langsung menolak begitu saja.

_Sejun nggak akan langsung nembak dia, kan...?_

"Minta... apa?" tanyanya ragu, sembari melakukan _finger-crossed_ di belakang punggungnya — berharap bahwa dirinya tidak akan menerima pernyataan suka dari pria itu _sekarang_.

Tidak di saat hubungannya dengan Seungwoo masih belum menemukan jalan tengah.

"Kalau di practice match nanti gue menang — tim kita menang — lo mau jalan sama gue, nggak?"

Otaknya seperti arus listrik yang mengalami korsleting selama beberapa sekon. Memang hanya sebentar, tapi efeknya luar biasa besar. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir di punggungnya.

"Itu maksudnya..." _nge-date?_

"A date? Yes," Sejun menjawab malu-malu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang Byungchan yakini tidak gatal.

Sejun mengajaknya kencan kalau mereka memenangkan pertandingan. Dan jujur saja, kemungkinannya besar karena Byungchan tahu tim kampus mereka terbilang kuat dan sering ditakuti oleh tim lain.

Hati kecilnya hampir saja berbisik, _doa aja biar kalah_ , tapi ia teringat Seungwoo dan usaha kerasnya setiap hari dalam berlatih untuk membawa tim mereka menuju kemenangan. Dan kekalahan, meskipun hanya untuk _practice match_ , tentunya akan menjadi hal terakhir yang diinginkan sang kapten.

Jadi Byungchan menyingkirkan egonya dan memberi jawaban pada Sejun yang masih menunggu dengan tampang harap-harap cemas.

"Oke, boleh. Kalau menang, gue bakal jalan sama lo."

Reaksi Sejun begitu memperlihatkan _perasaannya_ karena pria itu langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Makasih, Byungchan! Gue bakal berusaha banget hari ini buat menangin tim. Pokoknya nanti gue—"

"Sejun!!"

Byungchan ikut menoleh saat nama pria yang ada di depannya dipanggil. Ternyata salah seorang anggota tim datang memanggil dengan napas sedikit tersengal.

"Jun, lo dipanggil pelatih."

Byungchan kembali menatap Sejun dan pria itu tengah meliriknya dengan tampang sedikit kecewa.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sejun memastikan.

"Kalo nggak sekarang, gue nggak bakal lari-lari gini kali nyariin lo," jawab temannya dengan sewot. "Udah pokoknya cepetan, ditunggu di gym."

Setelah menyampaikan hal itu, temannya langsung pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Byungchan dapat mendengar Sejun menghela napas berat sebelum berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Byungchan, sori ya, gue pergi dulu. Mungkin kita bakal ketemu lagi siang nanti? Pas udah mau tanding?"

Byungchan mengangguk, seraya (sedikit) berusaha menampilkan ekspresi sedih meskipun hatinya lega karena sekarang memiliki waktu untuk sendiri dan merenungi ajakan Sejun.

Setelah Sejun berlalu (sambil melambaikan tangan penuh semangat), Byungchan duduk di bangku taman dengan lemas. Ia memijit keningnya yang mendadak terasa pening karena situasi sekarang berada di luar kendalinya.

Byungchan sudah terlanjur janji pada Sejun, dan jika tim mereka nanti benar-benar menang, dia harus menepatinya.

 _Astaga_. Bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya pada Seungwoo nanti? _Tunggu_. Tapi belum tentu juga pria itu akan peduli karena sikapnya yang membingungkan. Namun setidaknya Seungwoo pasti akan bereaksi, kan...?

Otaknya begitu berisik melemparkan satu per satu kemungkinan sampai tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Sendirian?"

Ia terlonjak dan langsung menengadahkan kepala. Byungchan pikir Sejun sudah kembali, tapi pria itu, kan, baru saja pergi. Jadi betapa kagetnya Byungchan saat mendapati Seungwoo sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya seraya memegang bola voli. Byungchan meneliti penampilan Seungwoo dan menyadari peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Habis dari mana?"

Seungwoo tak langsung menjawab. Sang kapten malah menarik kerah bajunya ke atas untuk menyeka keringatnya sampai abdomen pria itu terlihat. Netra Byungchan mengikuti tanpa sadar.

"Habis latihan sebentar sama lari aja di sekitar sini. Lo ngapain di sini sendirian?" Seungwoo bertanya balik sembari mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Byungchan berdeham sebagai upaya menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Jalan-jalan aja. Tapi tadi sih nggak sendirian, ada Sejun juga..."

Yang kembali mengingatkan Byungchan akan janjinya dengan sang pemain.

Seungwoo tak berkata apa-apa dan itu memberikan waktu bagi Byungchan untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahukan Seungwoo soal ajakan Sejun atau tidak.

"Seungwoo—"

"Kalau lo udah suka sama dia, kenapa nggak pacaran aja, sih?"

Byungchan refleks mengatupkan kembali bibirnya saat pertanyaan dengan nada sinis itu dilontarkan. Ia menghitung sampai tiga di kepala sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Gue nggak suka sama Sejun, jadi gue—"

"Tapi lo berduaan terus sama dia. Gue jadi bingung, sebenernya lo setiap dateng ke latihan tuh buat _siapa_? Buat dukung dia?"

Rasanya seperti ada simpul tali yang selama ini dia ikat kuat-kuat, tapi pada akhirnya terputus juga karena Seungwoo langsung mengguntingnya.

"Sejun ngajak gue jalan kalau kalian menang hari ini."

Seungwoo tidak langsung memberikan respons, tapi dari sudut matanya, Byungchan menangkap gerakan pria itu yang sepertinya terkejut dengan omongannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Gue bilang oke. Gue bakal jalan sama dia kalau tim kita menang hari ini."

"Byungchan—"

"Gue nggak ngerti kenapa lo marah banget soal gue yang deket sama Sejun, sedangkan lo sendiri nggak ngasih alasan yang jelas. Kalau lo emang nggak suka, bilang, Seungwoo! Jadi gue tau harus ngapain."

Seungwoo hanya menunduk dan menatap tanah yang ada di bawah kakinya, sementara Byungchan menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

Mungkin ini saatnya. Karena ia sendiri sudah terlalu lelah bersembunyi.

"Gue suka sama lo. Lebih dari sekadar temen."

Pernyataannya langsung menarik perhatian Seungwoo karena temannya itu langsung mendongak dengan terkejut.

"Tapi gue udah terlanjur janji sama Sejun, dan gue nggak akan ngehindar. Gue yakin lo— kalian bakal menang hari ini. Jadi pesen gue cuma... selamat berjuang. Lo harus cetak poin sebanyak-banyaknya."

Setelah mengatakan rentetan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas, Byungchan langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Seungwoo. Kakinya ia paksa berlari meskipun hatinya memintanya untuk memberi kesempatan pada pria itu untuk menyanggah, menahan, atau... apa pun yang membuat harapannya tidak jatuh bebas ke tanah seperti sekarang.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Seungwoo tidak mengejarnya sama sekali sepertinya sudah menjadi jawaban yang paten, juga pertanda bahwa harapan kosongnya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia dan pernyataannya barusan berbalik menyerangnya sendiri.

* * *

Byungchan menggigiti ujung jempolnya dengan gelisah sementara pertandingan terus berjalan di depan matanya. Mereka sudah memasuki pertandingan _set_ ketiga karena dua set sebelumnya sama-sama dimenangi oleh tim kampus mereka, juga tim lawan. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata tim lawan mampu menyeimbangi kekuatan tim mereka?

Byungchan ikut mendesah kecewa bersama penonton lain saat tim kampusnya lagi-lagi gagal mencetak poin. Bola yang di- _smash_ Seungwoo untuk kesekian kalinya mampu di- _block_ lawan. Byungchan mengawasi sang kapten dengan sarat penuh kekhawatiran saat pria itu menyemangati anggota timnya, padahal Seungwoo sendiri sudah terlihat begitu tegang. Anggota tim yang lain hanya mengangguk, kemudian bersiap dengan wajah penuh konsentrasi. Kening Seungwoo berkerut begitu dalam sampai Byungchan khawatir akan meninggalkan bekas.

Bahkan di tengah krisis pertandingan seperti itu, Byungchan masih sempat berpikir betapa menawannya Seungwoo ketika sedang beraksi seperti ini. Byungchan yang awalnya sama sekali tidak paham soal voli, rasanya ikut terbawa gairah permainan setiap kali tim mereka berhasil mencetak poin atau memblokir serangan lawan. Ia bisa ikut berteriak, berkomentar, bahkan memaki bersama penonton lain setiap pertandingan berlangsung.

Dan matanya hanya tertuju pada Seungwoo untuk menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pria keras kepala itu sungguh menikmati permainan.

Byungchan jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat berharap tim mereka akan kalah hanya demi membatalkan janjinya dengan Sejun. Tapi apa pentingnya itu sekarang, kalau pemandangan Seungwoo yang berusaha sekuat tenaga memukul bola untuk meraih kemenangan jauh lebih berharga dibanding semuanya?

Sayangnya, meski poin yang diraih tim mereka terus terkumpul, begitu juga poin yang didapati lawan. Byungchan mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat sampai ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas kuku di kulitnya. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini pun, ia bisa melihat peluh yang mengalir deras di kening dan pelipis Seungwoo maupun anggota tim yang lain.

Lalu ketika tim lawan sudah mencapai _match point_ pun, Byungchan terus berdoa agar ada keajaiban sehingga mereka bisa menang. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli akan janjinya dengan Sejun. Asalkan tim mereka menang — dan ia bisa melihat binar kepuasan yang biasanya tercetak di netra sang kapten — maka Byungchan akan mensyukurinya.

Namun seharusnya ia paham, bahwa keajaiban lebih pantas diceritakan dalam buku dongeng. Dan bukan kisah nyata.

Hari itu tim mereka kalah, dan Byungchan tidak pernah melihat bahu Seungwoo terkulai begitu lemas.

* * *

Byungchan terus berlari mengelilingi arena sekitar _gym_ meskipun kausnya sudah bermandikan keringat. Pertandingan sudah selesai 15 menit yang lalu, tetapi tiba-tiba ia kehilangan jejak temannya. Ia bahkan sudah bertanya kepada hampir semua anggota tim voli, tapi jawaban yang diterimanya selalu sama;

mereka tidak tahu menahu di mana keberadaan sang kapten.

Byungchan berasumsi, Seungwoo pasti tengah menyendiri sekarang karena memang itu biasanya yang dilakukan temannya jika sudah kalah dalam suatu pertandingan. Masalahnya lingkungan yang tidak familier membuat Byungchan sedikit kesulitan menemukan pria yang lebih sering memendam kekecewaannya itu sendirian.

Baru Byungchan ingin kembali memutari jalur sebelumnya, ada sekelebat bola voli yang tengah dilempar-lempar ke udara. Posisinya berasal dari tanah landai yang berada di pinggir bangunan _gym_ dan tepat mengarah ke sungai Ilsan yang jernih. Ragu-ragu, Byungchan mendekat selagi berdoa dalam hati bahwa dugaannya benar.

Untunglah kali itu, dewi fortuna ada di pihaknya.

"Seungwoo?" Byungchan menyebut nama temannya hati-hati. Awalnya Seungwoo seakan tidak memedulikan kehadiran Byungchan. Sampai dirinya mendekat, barulah bola yang dilempar-lempar secara asal ke udara itu akhirnya berhenti.

Namun Seungwoo masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Matanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit sore yang mulai berubah warna menjadi campuran merah dan kuning. Byungchan ikut duduk di atas rerumputan dan menatap langit yang sama.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan itu menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang bergerak maupun berbicara. Dan Byungchan tahu lebih baik dari siapa pun bahwa ia hanya harus bersabar dan menunggu sampai Seungwoo mau menumpahkan emosinya.

"Maaf..."

Byungchan memejamkan matanya sepersekian detik untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang bermain di atas kulitnya. Ia kemudian menunduk ke arah Seungwoo dan menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Buat?"

"Karena tim kita kalah, jadi kamu... sama Sejun nggak bisa..."

_Apa?_

Byungchan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanpa sedetik pun dialihkan dari pria yang masih belum mau menatapnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, sampai bibirnya terasa kering karena sapuan angin ikut bermain di atasnya. Byungchan membasahi bibirnya sebelum melontarkan—

"lo ngomong apa barusan?"

Terdengar helaan napas.

"Gue bilang, gue minta maaf karena kita kalah lo jadinya—"

"Han Seungwoo," Byungchan memotong perkataan tidak masuk akal temannya dengan cepat. Ibarat karakter dalam komik, sekarang di matanya pasti sudah ada api yang berkobar.

"Gue nggak suka Sejun. Dan nggak akan bisa suka sama dia lebih dari temen. Bukannya gue udah bilang ya tadi pagi? Gue tau lo habis kalah, tapi bukan berarti lo bisa ngomong seenaknya kayak tadi. Lagian emang kenapa sih kalau kalah? Emang ada yang wajibin lo harus terus-terusan menang? Emang kalau kalah sekali itu artinya lo nggak becus main? Emang lo pikir, Wright Brothers langsung berhasil sekali pas buat pesawat? Apa lo pikir pemain-pemain internasional nggak pernah kalah sekali dalam hidupnya? Dan gue nggak peduli mau lo kalah atau menang, gue tetep—"

Byungchan merasa seperti mobil yang akan masuk jurang seandainya dia tidak segera menginjak pedal rem.

Tapi sepertinya percuma karena netra milik Seungwoo sudah beralih ke arahnya dan memakunya di tempat sampai semua persendiannya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Tetep apa?" tanya pria itu pelan sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kini mereka sudah duduk sejajar dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari dua jengkal.

Byungchan menelan ludahnya susah payah dan kembali membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

Seungwoo mengikuti gerakan itu dengan tatapan matanya.

"Tetep..."

Mendadak, Byungchan membutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk menyerap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke paru-parunya. Wajahnya memanas dan tangannya mulai dingin. Matanya tidak berani menatap ke arah depan sehinggan dirinya lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Tadi pagi ia memang sudah mengatakan perasaanya pada Seungwoo, tapi itu lebih karena tumpahan emosi. Kalau sekarang, mereka berada dalam situasi yang _berbeda_.

Atau setidaknya, itu yang Byungchan rasakan.

Ada gerakan samar dari Seungwoo yang terdengar dari gesekan rumput hijau di bawah mereka. Byungchan menggigit bibirnya gugup dengan mata yang masih difokuskan ke rerumputan di bawah tangannya.

"Kalau nggak suka, kamu boleh dorong aku."

Byungchan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Seungwoo, sebagaimana ketidakpahamannya mendengar 'panggilan' untuknya mendadak berubah. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba, sampai Byungchan refleks mengangkat wajahnya—

dan ada bibir Seungwoo yang langsung mendiamkan segala bentuk kebingungan yang baru akan ia suarakan.

Byungchan benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Sel-sel di otaknya sudah tak ada yang menyatu lagi sehingga semua terasa kosong dan yang bisa ia rasakan hanya lembutnya bibirnya Seungwoo di bibirnya, juga aroma pria itu yang masuk ke _personal space_ -nya; campuran sabun, keringat, dan aroma alami yang biasa Byungchan hirup dari jaket milik Seungwoo. Aroma yang Byungchan sukai.

Seungwoo tidak bergerak — seolah menunggu reaksi Byungchan akan perbuatannya yang tanpa aba-aba.

Setelah beberapa detik, Seungwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Byungchan yang hanya mampu berkedip pelan.

Namun sebelum Byungchan mampu memproses semuanya, Seungwoo sudah kembali menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Pria itu menciumnya lagi, dan keraguan yang masih tersisa seakan menguap ke udara.

Kali ini Byungchan berhasil memaksa otot-otot tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan ikut memejamkan mata selagi membalas pagutan yang diberikan Seungwoo. Mereka bergerak pelan dan hanya saling meresapi rasa satu sama lain. Membuat sentuhan itu sefamilier dan senyaman mungkin.

Yang menghentikan mereka hanyalah kebutuhan untuk meraup udara demi bernapas.

Byungchan sedikit terengah dengan telinganya yang seakan tersumpal kapas karena yang bisa dideteksinya hanyalah suara jantungnya yang saling berlomba. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas sampai ia yakin jingga di atas mereka tak akan bisa mengalahkan semburat terang di pipinya.

Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan menarik napas selama beberapa menit. Ada sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas saat dilihatnya pandangan Byungchan perlahan mulai menemukan fokusnya.

"Yang kamu bilang bener. Harusnya aku nggak boleh langsung kayak gini cuma karena kalah sekali. Lagi pula, masih ada pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya."

Meskipun pikirannya masih berada di atas awan, Byungchan langsung mengangguk sebagai bentuk persetujuan.

"Tapi," Seungwoo kembali melanjutkan. "Aku nggak mau kalah dari Sejun. Aku nggak mau start yang udah lama aku mulai, tiba-tiba dicuri gitu aja sama dia. Padahal aku yang suka kamu duluan, tapi masa dia yang menang?"

"Hah?"

Seungwoo tersenyum. Matanya mengeluarkan binar yang sama persis setiap pria itu baru saja memenangkan pertandingan. Byungchan hanya mampu menatapnya takjub tanpa suara.

"Maaf ya, sikapku pasti nyebelin banget beberapa hari kemaren. Harusnya kamu tau itu karena aku cemburu."

_Seungwoo apa?_

"Cemburu?" Lagi-lagi Byungchan hanya bisa membeo seperti orang bodoh. "Ke siapa?"

Tatapan Seungwoo selanjutnya seolah menyiratkan bahwa pertanyaan Byungchan barusan sangatlah konyol.

"Ya ke Sejun. Emang ke siapa lagi?

"Oh," Byungchan berusaha memproses dengan otaknya yang berjalan begitu lambat. Mungkin efek ciuman tadi. " _Oh_."

"Kalau masih belum jelas, aku bisa cium kamu lagi."

Byungchan tersentak dan refleks menjauhkan badannya sedikit ke belakang. Bukannya ia tidak ingin dicium lagi oleh Seungwoo. Tapi sepertinya ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk bernapas dan menenangkan jantungnya.

Dan Byungchan baru sadar mereka ada di ruang terbuka. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke berbagai arah dengan panik, berusaha memastikan tidak ada banyak orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukan afeksi mereka barusan.

Matanya kemudian kembali ke arah Seungwoo yang tengah menatapnya seolah sangat terhibur.

Tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Byungchan. Meskipun bingung, dirinya tetap menerima uluran tersebut dan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri agar ikut berdiri.

"Kamu tau Sejun ada di mana?" tanya Seungwoo tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Hah? Kenapa emang?"

"Biar aku bisa ngasih tau ke dia kalau sekarang kamu udah nggak available lagi lah," jawab pria itu tanpa beban.

Byungchan tersipu malu. Tangannya tanpa sadar ikut menggenggam dengan lebih erat.

"Emang iya?" pancingnya dengan senyum yang terkulum.

Sungguh menghibur bagaimana ekspresi Seungwoo yang tadinya berbinar bahagia, langsung berubah terkejut dalam sedetik. Namun saat disadarinya Byungchan hanya bercanda, pria itu justru menarik tangan mereka yang masih terpaut sehingga jarak yang ada kembali terkikis.

Ada kecupan lama yang menyentuh bibir Byungchan sampai napasnya tercekat.

"Well," Seungwoo berbisik pelan saat ciuman itu sudah dilepaskan. Senyumnya merekah saat rona pipi Byungchan kembali terlihat. "Kamu nggak dorong aku, kan, barusan."

**End.**

**Catatan:**

***Middle blocker: pemain yang bertugas melakukan block dari serangan lawan.**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca :D Have a nice day, Seungchanist~


End file.
